In a conventional construction of fiber optic gyros for sensing angular rate in three axes, each fiber optic coil is mounted on one of three orthogonal surfaces. This allows each coil to be wound on a circular bobbin with the same dimensions so the coils for each axis are common and interchangeable. Each coil is typically individually packaged in a container that provides the necessary magnetic shielding and thermal isolation provisions. However, the separate mounting of each makes for a relatively large, heavy and costly gyro system.